


Treat Others the Way You Want to be Treated

by Rose_Andrews



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gay Male Character, Good luck figuring out which one, I may mention Pouncival a lot. He's my fav, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Macavity is a papa, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not romance centered, Not so thoroughly edited, Potential violence, Rating May Change, bear with me, kidnap, may get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Andrews/pseuds/Rose_Andrews
Summary: Macavity, after identifying his children amongst the Jellicles, wants them back. However, the tribe remembered how he  murdered Bonnabell, Macavity's ex-partner and his children's mother, and are determined to keep the two children safe from him. Enraged, Macavity decides to give the Jellicle tribe a taste of their own medicine. How can the tribe, barely scraping by as they were, deal with Macavity's rage?Sorry for the crappy title, it is still a WIP.





	1. A Bountiful Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first published fan fiction. Before we dive into the story, I wanna go over the background of the universe this Fic takes place in.  
> So I know you came for a potentially epic fan-woven tale of cats singing and having dramatic love battles and stuff. I bet my highest dollar a lot of you scrolled past this note :). I know I would. That is fine, I just want to clear some things up with my own personal headcanons for this universe.  
> It's obviously a Cats fanfic, but they are not cats. They are humans, but they still call themselves Jellicle's. They do live in a landfill because they are a lot of homeless people who had banded together and formed their own culture to help deal with the horrid was of poverty. As a community, they were able to support themselves and remained a community, or tribe. Old Deuteronomy, of course, founded the tribe when he was in his youth. Slowly, the other elders joined him back in their prime and helped forge the cast we know and love.  
> The defenders of the tribe primarily do odd jobs for money and provide food for the tribe. The Queens also do jobs and tend to do the "house-keeping" of the tribe, for homeless men are not particularly tidy (and Rumpleteazer doesn't help the matter a bit.) The kits, or kids in this universe, mainly play around whenever an elder isn't teaching them basic education. I count Plato and Mistoffelees as kids because they are young cats and not yet old enough to help the defenders and adults with work. Also, after browsing the Cats fan community, I found that the kits were made older than I had thought they were. I have made them a bit younger than you may be used to, so I hope that doesn't trouble you. By a bit younger, I mean that Jemima, the youngest, is around 10. I understand the toms were flirting with the young'uns in the film and shows, and I am not sure how to translate that behavior into an appropriate culture for humans, so let's just ignore it and pretend the gentlemen were teaching the young ladies to dance.  
> The elders care for the children and offer moral support for the others, occasionally pitching in to help with the small tasks of cleaning and cooking.  
> The rest of their culture I will let you discover on your own. I will be using the family tree by Don't Be A Zombie except for the fact I accidentally switched around Jellylorum and Asparagus with Jennyannydots and Skimbleshanks. However, I found I rather liked it, and didn't change it. To clear things up, I believe that Jenny and Skimble had Plato, Tumblebrutus, Admetus, Electra, and Pouncival in that order. I hope that makes sense.  
> Well, shall we get on to it, then? Sorry for the lengthy little monologue there. I hope you like it and thank you for reading!

The night was cold and barren, a winter chill in the air. A few flickering lamps illuminated a junkyard dimly, but enough for a group of children to be seen. The lot of children, five to be exact, were sitting in a circle around a little space heater that they were able to power up with some salvaged batteries. "It's cold," stuttered the only male in the circle, burrowing into his big sisters side. "I know, Pouncival. Just bear with it." the red haired girl sighed, wrapping her arms around her little brother. One of the girls, a small, lovely thing with pure white locks, motioned that she was also freezing. "Munkustrap told us to wait for dinner to be ready," the red haired girl explained.  
"Electra, if we don't go back, we will become ice cubes!" a girl with cream colored hair with brown highlights pulled back into q ponytail complained. "Yeah!" the youngest, a girl named Jemima, chimed. "Father wouldn't mind us returning if he realized we were actually this uncomfortable."  
"Jemima, if we were inside with everyone, we would get in the way," Electra said.  
"I could hear your whining all the way from the other side of the yard," the voice startled them to their feet, but they relaxed when they saw it was just Alonzo from behind a trash barrel. "Alonzo, you scared us to death!" whined Electra. "Yeah," Jemima chimed. "That wasn't at all very nice." Alonzo chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry, kiddos, but dinner is ready. And, I don't know about you, but I am ready to eat a hot meal and sleep in my warm bed." With that, he turned to head back to their shelter. The children followed close behind, chattering excitedly about the upcoming meal.  
"I'm starving! It's been a while since we ate a large meal," Electra sighed.  
"Yeah, well shoveling snow can only earn you so much," Alonzo sniffed. He took off his coat and threw it around Jemima and Pouncival, who both fit comfortably in the large garment. They walked hastily through the junkyard until the large warehouse came into view. The sight of their home put a bounce in the children's steps as they rushed to the door, Alonzo trailing behind them. They threw open the rusting metal doors and sighed as warmth enveloped them. Alonzo shut the door behind him so the heat would stay inside.  
"You're back," a woman with golden hair greeted. Alonzo smiled at her. "Well, it was a close one. A few minutes more and I'd be dragging home kid-cicles."  
Pouncival took off the coat and hung it on the busted hat rack they had found. He looked deeper into the warehouse and saw the tribe gathered around a large fire. Thankfully, the windows of the warehouse were broken so the smoke filtered out of their home. He beckoned for the others to follow and they took off for the warmth of family and the fire. Alonzo and Demeter stayed behind to chat, watching the kids scamper off.  
Skimbleshanks was the first to spot the excited children and he grinned as he jogged to meet up with them. "Alas, an invasion!" he cried out jokingly. He grabbed Electra, who was giggling at her father. "I will have ta protect the tribe from these little heathens!" Pouncival jumped up to hang from his fathers back, Etcetera danced around the fight in order to access the food, and Jemima clung to the elder mans leg. Victoria smiled politely and watched, never one for rough housing.  
"Alright, alright!" JennyAnnyDots huffed, gesturing to the children to calm down. "No need to rile them up, Skimble. It's about their bedtime." Skimbleshanks smiled and pecked his partner on the cheek, Pounce still clinging to his back.  
"Well, now that we are all here, we may eat," Munkustrap declared. The tribe divided the meal so that there was a slice of bread, potato, and a helping of roast beef for every member. It had been long since they had tasted such a lavish meal and they all gulped it down, even Cassandra who was known for being elegant and ladylike.  
Either bellies full, the kids began yawning with eyes half closed. Demeter noticed her daughter nodding off and put down the plates she was cleaning up. "I think it's about time for some children to hurry off to bed," she mused. Mistoffelees walked to his little sisters side and picked Victoria up with surprising strength for the sixteen year old boy.  
"I want a story," hummed Pounce as his father gently picked him up. Tumblebrutus, who had been sitting next to his mother, scoffed. "What are you, five?" Jenny gently flicked the boys forehead, causing Tumble to pout. "Now, Tumble, that's no way to treat your brother," she scolded as she shooed him off to bed. All of the young tribe members took their bedrolls from a storage shelf and set up their sleeping areas, grouped together like they had always been. They had slept in a group ever since there had been at least two children. Plato had his arms draped over his little siblings who snuggled close to him for warmth. Jemima and Victoria held hands. Mistoffelees took off his bow tie and set it next to his bed.  
"Now, because Pounce requested it, I think I should tell the story of The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles," Munkustrap said as he tucked Jemima in. The kids perked up and listened as Munkustrap half told, half sang the tale of the fighting clans. When he spoke of the great Rumpus Man, Mungojerrie jumped from the shadows wearing large, red goggles and a goofy grin on his face. His appearance had startled Munkustrap and the story was paused as he chased Mungojerrie away. The kids found the entire ordeal hilarious.  
After the story ended, half of the kids were already dozing off. Munkustrap, proud of his performance, kissed every single tiny forehead before going to make his own bed. The man was big on strategy, so much so that even the sleeping arrangements were a form of defense strategy. The children slept in the corner of the room, they were surrounded by the elderly, and on the outskirts of the little circular formation were the people who could fight off any intruder. It was an ingenious plan.  
Munkustrap settled down in his cot as the others laid down to sleep. He stared out a broken window, a feeling of paranoia washing over him. He had never liked the fact that the windows were broken, leaving them vulnerable to an attack. Demeter sensed her partners distress as she made up her cot besides him. "Darling, I understand you are worried, but the tribe has been here for as long as Old Deuteronomy has been around. In that time, no one has broken in."  
"What about during last Jellicle Ball? Macavity was able to interfere and kidnap Old Deuteronomy. Hell, Demeter, he almost got you too," Munkustrap murmured. Demeter placed a hand on Munkustraps cheek as she laid down. "Dearest, it will all be ok. That was the past and we were out in the open. We are safe now." Munkustrap sighed and tenderly kissed his wife. "You're right. I'm such a worrier." They both fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms. 

Golden eyes raked over the sleeping tribe. The man peering into the empty window frame assessed the sleeping arrangement. While he could easily access any of the older Jellicles, they weren't his target. His eyes were fixated on the children in the corner, scowling as he saw they were shielded by many sleeping bodies. Luckily for The Hidden One, he was lithe and athletic. There would be no issue with sneaking past the defenses. He crept carefully past the snoozing people, focused on the ground as he stepped past Munkustrap and Alonzo. They were the lead defenders and if he woke them up, it would be difficult for even he to escape without a bruise.  
He finally edged around Jellylorum and infiltrated the circle of children. He examined their faces carefully in the dark, looking for the two he needed. "It's been, what, twelve years?" he whispered. Not even he could remember a face from that long ago.  
"Rum Tum Tugger?" a sleepy voice yawned. Macavity froze and turned on his heel to meet the bright green eyes of Pouncival, who peered up at him with half opened eyes. The boy had called him Rum Tum Tugger, which meant the boy couldn't tell much of a difference between the Hidden One and his little brother all that well.  
"It's late, kiddo," Macavity said quietly, imitating his baby brother. "You shouldn't be awake. Go back to sleep." Pouncival nodded tiredly before closing his eyes once more, out cold. The small conversation was more than enough for Macavity to realize anyone could wake up randomly and discover him. He made his way back to the window and slipped out, glaring at the tribe as he left. As he walked back to his lair in the dump, he thought long and hard about his options.  
If I want to get my children back, he thought angrily, I need to get them while Uncle Munkustrap isn't around.  
As he left the land the Jellicles claimed and entered a part of the landfill full of broken cars, he heard a shatter. He froze, hand in his jean pocket touching his knife. Instead of an intruder jumping out at him, twins stepped forth, whom he recognized as his agents Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. They approached him warily, heads low and eyes fixed on him.  
"Why have you ventured from your warm home?" Macavity challenged, a smirk on his face.  
"Y-you see, sir, we was wonderin' why you'd be sneakin' around the Jellicles," Rumpleteazer stammered. "Yeah, boss, we saw ya next to the kids. Are you lookin' for your own?" Mungojerrie added. Macavity scowled at them.  
"You DARE butt into my personal life?" he snarled. The twins backed off, eyes wide. While they were young adults, they still had childishly wide eyes which fit their mischievous personalities well. "If you two must know, yes, I was looking for my children. However, the youngest boy-what's his name? Skimbleshanks' son...ah yes, Pouncival- spotted me. He thought I was Rum Tum Tugger and I coaxed him back to sleep. I had to retreat." The redheads nodded in understanding. Macavity eyed them with an air of suspiciousness. "Why do you want to know?"  
"Y-ya see, boss, we was just wonderin'." Rumple explained. Mungo nodded in agreement. "We recognized ya and-"  
"You aren't planning on relaying this information to the Jellicles, right?" drawled the tall man as he strode forward and draped his arms over the twins' shoulders. They froze in terror.  
"W-wouldn't dream of it, boss!" whispered Mungo.  
"We are dumb, b-but not that loony!" Teazer chuckled nervously, trying to alleviate the tension. Macavity glared at them with golden eyes before nodding and slinking off into the shadows. The twins breathed out sighs of relief and exchanged worried glances. They would never betray Macavity in their lives, but their devotion did nothing to ebb their worry for Mistoffelees and Victoria.


	2. Unrest in the Junkyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cori, Tanto, and Misto sense upcoming unrest. What will their visions bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, second chapter done! Thank you, everyone, for reading! This is a bit of a long one.

Coricopat and Tantomile jerked awake, their heavy breathing in unison. Behind them, Mistoffelees gasped as he regained consciousness, sounding deeply disturbed. The two psychic twins stared at Mistoffelees, and as their eyes locked they understood something was up. Coricopat and Tantomile motioned the boy over in sync. Mistoffelees nimbly stepped over the others and the trio walked to the far corner of their warehouse.   
"What is it, Misto? We sensed it too," Tantomile said, puzzled.   
Misto shook his head in confusion. "I just felt pure maliciousness. I don't know the context, but whoever felt it is a powerful being we need to avoid," he reasoned. The brunet twins nodded in agreement.   
"What's this little powwow over here?" a deep voice asked. They looked up to see Asparagus Jr. peer down at them. "Magic business, old man," snapped Coricopat. Asparagus rolled his eyes. "Can't you deal with a magical prophecy in the morning?"  
Misto nodded hastily. "Yes sir, sorry for waking you."  
"Misto, we can't wait for morning. What if they're planning an attack?" Tantomile asked.   
"We will deal with it as it comes, Tanto. There hasn't been a peep tonight, I bet that if there was someone out there waiting to kill us, he's not coming out tonight." Cori and Tanto gave him identical skeptic looks but accepted the theory anyways. "Sleep with one eye open and a knife under your pillow," Tanto warned. Misto smiled at the motto. Alonzo began using it after the Jellicle Ball when Macavity appeared. Before bed, he would ruffle their hair and repeat the saying to them. It stuck amongst the younger tribe members, but the elders found the phrase violent and unnecessary.  
Misto went back to his cot, snuggling into the warm blanket. Victoria pushed into his side and he smiled at his sleeping little sister. She had grown up so fast. It felt to Misto that only yesterday he had to carry her around everywhere. Now she was nearly thirteen. His mind began to wander, dreaming about when they were both younger. He remembered, faintly, of a smiling face and soft eyes peering down at him. However, he would shudder as another gaze joined the beautiful blue one. A golden stare froze him to the bone as he pictured his family in his mind. He opened his eyes to erase the image, heart beating erratically. But, to the tired teens horror, it was morning.   
"I only slept for five seconds," he hissed as sunlight streamed through the broken windows. The cots around him were picked up and he was the only one still sleeping. The warehouse was rather empty, so he figured the adults were doing jobs. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he neatly packed away his sleeping mat. He took his bow tie to one of the intact windows and began to tie it around his slightly dirty white dress shirt. Ever since he found the two dapper articles of clothing, he had been in love. However, he was still missing the jacket and slacks to match, so instead he wore blue jeans and a black coat to make due. He was one of the better dressed males of the tribe, seeing as they had little money to fuss over fashion.   
In the center of the warehouse, Etcetera and Electra were braiding each other's hair in the common area, a circle of sofas and chairs around a fire pit. Misto walked over to them. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," joked Etcetera. Misto shot her a look as the two giggled. "Where's everyone?" he asked. "The elders all went to beg in the city. The other kids are outside playing," Electra said as she used dirty green ribbons to tie Etcetera's hair in place.   
"Who's watching them?" Misto asked, panicked. Other homeless people lived in the landfill. They could easily hurt one of the kids.   
"Asparagus," the two chimed nonchalantly.   
"Junior or senior?" Misto asked tersely.   
"Why, the old theater man of course!" Electra said. That was enough to send Misto flying from the warehouse. Old Asparagus was hardly able to lift his hands, let alone watch young, mischievous kids! Misto felt power tingling in his hands as he ran faster than he had ever. He figured he would thank the Everlasting One later for the boost, but currently he had a troop of children to scold.   
The young ones loved to play on the largest trash heap in the dump, one they lovingly named Garbage Mountain. While the name was uncreative, it stuck. Misto dashed to the base of the mountain and sighed in relief. Old Gus was sleeping in a beat up lawn chair and the group of kids were sitting in a circle whispering.   
"C'mon, Pounce! To the crane and back!" urged Plato, flashing a smirk at his youngest sibling.   
"You'll be the coolest of us all if you can prove you can survive in Macavity's lair for a millisecond," sniggered Tumble. While Jemima nodded in agreement, Victoria and Admetus watched them passively, seeming to not care whether or not Pouncival met the dare.   
"I-I don't know. Munkustrap said he's a bad man," Pounce stammered.   
"Oh come one, Jemima can do it, and she's a baby!"  
"Am not," the young girl protested, arms crossed.   
"Don't you wanna impress the ladies?" Plato inquired, an elegant eyebrow raised. Pounce seemed to ponder the notion for a bit.   
"Absolutely not!" Misto snapped, revealing himself. The gathering of kids jumped to their feet. Old Gus remained snoring in his chair. "You can't actually be daring the small kids to go to Macavity's territory! That's suicide!"  
Tumblebrutus pointed at Plato. "It was his idea!" He cried. The eldest boy thumped Tumble's forehead. "Shut it, you brat!" he growled.   
"On what planet, Plato, is it ok to send your baby brother into danger?" demanded Misto, anger clear in his blue eyes. Plato frowned down at him.   
"He wasn't gonna do it. He's a little crybaby," insisted Plato. Pouncival pouted at the words.   
"Guys do dumb things at the prospect of female adoration," Misto said.   
Plato smirked. "Oh, but you wouldn't. Because you play for the other team, don'tcha?" Misto stiffened a big, but showed no sign of being fazed.   
"What team?" Jemima asked. Victoria shrugged.   
"I didn't know you played sports, Mistoffelees!" Admetus chimed in. Misto sighed in exasperation.   
"Not sports! He likes guys," Plato accused, grinning at his childhood friend. Misto didn't know what the kids reaction would be. They'd never really been exposed to that part of life. They probably would be wary of accepting him.   
"That's an option?" Pouncival asked.   
"What? Uh, yeah, I guess..." Plato said. "There aren't enough girls in the tribe. There's three that I'm not related to and...four guys who are older than me. I won't get a wife," Pounce reasoned. He grabbed Misto's hand, his hand tiny in Misto's. "I'll marry you!"  
Misto nearly died from laughing. The little eleven year old was proposing to him, his eyes shining with determination and confidence. "Maybe when you grow up, Pounce," Misto choked out between laughs. Everyone joined in the laughter as well.   
"Wait," Jemima said after her giggles died down. "Couldn't we marry someone out of the tribe?"  
The young Jellicles ceased their laughing and thought about it. "I mean, it's happened before, I'm sure. There's no specific rule against it," Admetus said.   
"Like hell there isn't!" Old Gus croaked, eyes still closed. They didn't realize he had been awake the entire conversation. "What reasonable, middle class lady or gent would want to marry a dirt poor hooligan?"   
"Mama says I'm pretty," Jemima protested.   
"Sweetheart, pretty doesn't earn you a husband. Money does," Gus hummed. "Pretty earns you a place on the street corner."  
"Gus!" Plato gasped as he covered Jemima's ears. The other kids cocked their heads curiously. "That's enough story time from the theater man!"  
"Oh please, it's not like the other queens don't do the same in a pinch. Especially that Bombalurina," huffed Gus.   
Victoria covered her own ears, blushing at the thought of Bomba and Cassandra on a street corner. Misto scowled at Gus. "We better go back to keep an eye on the other two," he announced. Gus humphed before drifting back off to sleep.   
The pack of kids headed back to their warehouse, the conversation with Gus leaving a sour taste in their mouths. The day was a bit warmer than the night before, but a bitter breeze blew past them. Misto was glad he put on his patched up black coat rather than his thin cardigan. However, his hands were numb from the cold.   
"We should start a fire when we get back," he whispered through chattering teeth. "Wow, says Mr. Safety Precautions himself," Plato joked. Misto shot him a warning look. He was already pissed at him for sharing his secret. He didn't need any more attitude from his best friend.   
As they approached the warehouse, Misto spotted a yellow sticky note pinned to the door with a nail, which defeated the purpose of using a sticky note. He read the message. "Gone out to work. Munkus will be back by 11:00 am. Love and kisses all around!  
-Jenny and the others."  
Misto glanced at his watch. It was 10:45. He sighed in relief, soothed with the knowledge that his uncle would be home soon. He was a far better guardian than Gus. Also, the younger kids adored the man. Tumblebrutus constantly followed him around, pleading to be trained to protect the tribe. Being a tribe protector was something Munkus didn't take lightly and constantly lectured Tumble about it. Also, he was Jemima's father, and it was good to have a parent around.   
Misto opened the door and stepped in, the others filing in behind him. "Hey Electra, Etcetera, we're ba-"  
Misto froze in terror. The girls were huddled on the floor, staring at them in horror. The disturbing sight took Misto off guard. He spotted a trickle of blood making its way down Etcetera's forehead and he gasped. "What happened?" he asked as he rushed to them. The others also rushed to their friends aid.   
"There!" Electra gasped. She was pointing at the metal doors and Plato cried out in surprise.   
Behind the door hid a giant of a man, his long, ginger hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. His golden eyes matched the ones that haunted Misto's nightmare. His face had a few scars, showing his ferocity in a fight.   
"Macavity!" screamed Jemima. Misto felt his heart drop into his stomach. This was the man who had kidnapped Old Deuteronomy. He was the most dangerous criminal in the junkyard and he was standing in their home.   
Misto gathered Jemima and Pounce into his arms and ran, yelling at the others to follow him. He had no destination in mind, but he knew he couldn't let the man kill them.   
Plato pushed Tumble, Electra, Etcetera, Admetus, and Victoria in front of him to follow Misto, before turning around and confronting the menace.   
"Plato, no!" Misto shouted, turning on his heel. Plato crouched down and reached into his pocket, pulling a small pocket knife out of it.   
"Get the fuck away from us, you bastard! Don't touch them!" Plato snarled, slashing the air with his knife. Macavity didn't hesitate. He rushed forward and took his own knife from his pocket.   
"Plato!!" Misto gasped. Macavity cut Platos side and blood spurted from the wound. The teen screamed in pain and collapsed. Misto covered Jemima and Pouncival's eyes, his own wide and full of horror.  
"This is why little boys shouldn't play with sharp things," Macavity growled, eyeing the fallen Plato irritatedly. Misto was filled with rage as his best friend was mocked. "Electra, keep Jemi and Pounce safe. I need to help him!" he announced. Before getting a response, he ran forward, power tingling in his palms. He silently prayed to the Everlasting One to give him the power, the miracle, to overcome this monster.   
A bolt of lightning erupted from his extended hands, crackling towards Macavity. The man hardly bat an eyelash as he held his own hand out in what looked like a 'stop' motion. The Lightning hit the center of his hand and it sparked and popped, spewing bits of shining electricity as it was halted by Macavity's hand. Misto was astounded. There no way that man, even as horrid as Macavity, could possible stop the strike.   
"Surprised, boy?" Macavity asked with a smirk, closing his hand. The lightning vanished as he did so. "Well, you did get your connection with the Everlasting One from your father."  
"What are you saying?" Mistoffelees snarled, trying to act brave in the face of death.   
Macavity's golden eyes lit up with excitement, as if he'd been waiting for this moment for centuries. "Well, Quaxo, it means exactly as I say it. I can control the power of the Everlasting One. You have also harnessed the magic of our deity. You are a smart one, I remember. I'm sure you can fit the pieces together."  
Misto had already solved the puzzle, but he did not like the picture one bit. "That's...that's absurd. That makes no sense," he murmured. He then crouched back down. "And, even if that has an inkling of truth, I will not stand for the crimes you have committed against my tribe!"  
"Munkustrap raised you, huh?" growled Macavity, his sneer displaying his annoyance. "That would explain your irritating amount of selflessness. Never mind it. I will show you how to truly survive in this world. You and your sister, dear Victoria."  
"Leave Victoria out of this!" yelled Misto. Plato looked up at Misto, surprised and in pain. He had never seen his friend so angry. The eldest shakily looked to the other young ones and was relieved to find them ok, frightened but alive. Plato knew Misto couldn't take on Macavity by himself, but here was no way for him to help the magician. Blood oozed from his wound, a sharp, throbbing pain in his side keeping him firmly planted to the ground. Plato began to accept that this was where he was going to die: in a warehouse with his tiny pocketknife in hand and no dignity to his name. The only fight he could partake in was the battle to stay awake.   
Macavity stepped over Plato, advancing towards Mistoffelees. "Come, my son. You and your sister need to come home. It's about time, Quaxo, since your mother stole you away here."  
Mistoffelees didn't move. Too much information was coming to him at once. Macavity was his father, his own name was Quaxo, and apparently his mother...stole him? He was too confused to fight as Macavity placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"My children, reunited with their true family," the murderer said with a grin.   
"MACAVITY!" Munkustrap stood in the doorway, a bag of unidentified items at his feet. His blue eyes shone with fury as he examined the scene. Macavity smirked at the sight of his baby brother all by himself.   
"Little Munkus. I was wondering if I would be able to finish what I started. Had it not been for that Alonzo, you wouldn't be here," Macavity mocked. Munkustrap yelled in rage and ran forward, pulling a large hunting knife from a sheathe on his belt. He jabbed at Macavity, causing the man to back away from Misto and Plato. Munkus assumed a defensive position, his arms spread out to shield the two teenagers behind him.   
"Such a kill-joy, brother," huffed Macavity as he advanced once more, the intent to kill clear on his expression.   
Mistoffelees couldn't register what happened in the fight. Lots of blood splattered the ground and yells of anger and pain filled the room. For the most part, Munkus and Macavity were a blur of silver and ginger. However, it was over before he could understand who won. Macavity was holding a heavily bleeding arm and Munkustrap had an injured leg. Macavity looked frustrated as his arm hung limp by his side. He couldn't keep up the fight of his dominant hand was injured.   
"Do you surrender?" Munkustrap demanded. Macavity's seething glare settled on his little brother.   
"This is not over, Munkustrap. I will get my children and you will pay for ever keeping them for me," Macavity threatened.   
"Perhaps when pigs fly, brother," growled Munkus. Macavity scowled at Munkustrap once more before glancing at Misto. "I will be back for you and Victoria. Do not fear."  
With those words he raised his hands to the sky before bringing them down swiftly. A puff of smoke swirled around him, concealing him from view. Then, once the smog cleared, Macavity wasn't there.   
Misto ran to Munkustrap and hugged him. "Thank you, Uncle! Oh thank you! P-Plato is hurt really badly and Etcetera is bleeding from her head and-"  
"One thing at a time, Misto. We will deal with Plato first," Munkustrap rushed to the fallen teen. The boys amber eyes were fogged over, but he was very much alive.   
"M-Munkus?" he whispered, in pain. Munkustrap hushed the teen, pressing his hands to the wound to stem the bleeding. The smaller children stepped forth, eyes wide from shock.   
"Is he going to be ok, daddy?" Jemima whimpered.   
"I don't want Plato to die!" sobbed Pouncival. "What if Macavity comes back? He will kill us all!" Etcetera wailed, the blood on her forehead drying.   
"Calm down, everyone," Munkus coaxed. "I will have to bring him into the town. There's a hospital that will fix him up in no time."  
"What about Macavity? He could attack while we are alone," Mistoffelees said. Munkus frowned at the statement. Misto was completely right. He couldn't leave them by themselves. But he couldn't think of anyone to watch them. Except...  
"Come with me, everyone. We are going to visit an old friend," Munkus declared.


	3. I Don't Know Anymore (Authors Note)

Is anyone even enjoying this? Perhaps I haven't written enough to be enjoyed. I know I should expect for this Fic to be instantly loved, but reading it over and over, I am having doubts about its quality. I am probably just being paranoid. I will be putting this on hiatus for now, moving on to more developed stories. I may return to it, but don't count on it. Thank you all for reading ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, first chapter over. I will update when I can, but school is killing me. Please review and tell me if there are any errors or certain plot elements it's lacking. This is my first fanfic, as I've said thousands of time. I wanna make sure you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
